Taking Him
by chubit
Summary: Harry was a slut, everyone knew it. Since he defeated the dark lord in his 5th year he'd lost all his honest principles and lost himself darkly inside whatever male or female he felt like devouring." Porn-WITH-Plot. So yeah.. Lots of smut plot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** This was originally gonna be a one-shot HAH! Chapter one and I haven't even broken into my plot yet *roles eyes*. Although it may not look like it, this IS a Harry/Draco fic. The smut kinda took over this chapter. Enjoy! ;] Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta:** The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Harry was a slut. Everyone knew it. Since he defeated the dark lord in his 5th year, he'd lost all his honest principles and would bed whichever male or female he felt like devouring.

It was widely known, he'd fucked his way through close to all members of Gryffindor, and the majority of Hufflepuff. He feasted on the Ravenclaws during their breaks from studying, and had bedded more Slytherins than you'd have expected!

It was rumored he'd even gotten Snape to kneel in front of him, but no one dared to ask either if it was true.

He never went on dates past the first. He didn't have boyfriends or girlfriends, besides a few regulars he didn't have to worry about getting too attached.

Nights he hadn't secluded a partner he stalked to Dean's and Seamus' bed, where the high libido-ed couple could always handle an extra hand... or cock... To fulfill their needs. Wrapped up enough in each other, Harry didn't have to worry about letting them down every time he didn't come to bed. No, he was a free agent. No more rules, directions... He could fuck, kiss, leave anyone he wanted; but all the same, he was close to Seamus and Dean.

He wasn't as close to Hermione and Ron since they had both cheated on each other with him on the same day; the two had called it even and just moved on. There was no hate or even friction between the three of them, but he just wasn't as close to them anymore. Ron had made him swear not to go near Ginny (other than taking her virginity of course) and he had little time for the Weasley's. Fred or George were always a good bed, but they sulked too much when you mixed up their names, and having to convince someone to let you cum about 5 times in one night just wasn't worth it.

Harry had taken Fred's virginity but not George's; the latter had gotten around a bit, so although better at sex, not to Harry's liking. Harry loved virgins, coaxing them into it, molding them into what you want; the inexperienced were always more eager. Plus, they'd always have a sweet spot for him if he felt like returning.

That's what Harry was doing right now, Justin Finch-Fletchley who'd been away with a particularly bad case of Dragon Pox for the better half of the year. Far away from Harry's grasps and keeping his precious virginity safe. But not anymore. It had taken 3 hours worth of sweet-talking, and sucking on the smaller boy's tendons, whispering seductive words into his ear, and Harry's breath dancing across saliva slick skin for Justin to finally let Harry into his underwear. Even then it took a bit of convincing when Justin saw Harry's cock.

"How's it even going to fit?" ... "Maybe we should do something else..."

Harry never forced, if anything he agreed; "That's ok Justin, you just have to let me put your cock in my mouth."

Justin thought he was going to die. Fourteen years of not even kissing someone and now he had an experienced BOY, sucking on his cock, a strong tongue lapping at his pre cum, and a focused hand playing with his sac, teasingly dragging a finger nail softly underneath. Fingers were playing gently with his entrance, teasing at the hole. Sometimes pretending to push in, but instead lingering softly. His cock was so wet from Harry's saliva he could feel it trickle past his sac and joining that ever persistent finger.

Harry had the boy's foreskin between his lips now, nibbling at it, and flicking his tongue inside to collect the salty beads. It felt too good; Justin bucked, trying to get his cock further into Harry's warm mouth and consequently pushing that finger slightly inside him.

"Oh god!" Harry stopped all his ministrations.

"Want me to move it inside a little more?" Harry purred.

"Mmhh…. Yess..."

And that's when Justin broke. Harry, well trained by now, found the boy's prostate easily, teasing it at every angle but refusing to rub it properly. Justin was so close to coming he could have cried.

"Want me to use my cock Justin? I can fuck you properly. Hit that spot inside you as much as you need."

Justin just nodded, begging incoherently. God he was close. Harry grinned, slipping out the three fingers he'd slowly entered into the boy. The entrance was now lax from his expert probing and slick with Harry's spit. Harry lifted the boy up and sat him on his lap in front of his cock, biting and sucking at the sweat moist shoulder blades in front of him. He held the boy's hip in one hand, his own cock in the other, and lifting Justin, slowly feeding him onto his ever persistent erection. God it was tight! This is why he fucked virgins.

Justin had practically gone limp from pleasure, giving Harry full reign to drag him up and down his cock while at the same time slowly pulling on the boy's erection. Didn't want Justin to come too soon. Harry was pretty close himself, all the teasing had made his cock hard.

But now he'd won, and all he had to do now was come.

"Fuck Justin, you're so tight, would fuck you night if I could!"

"Mmmmh, Harry. Harry please, please please!" The cock in Harry's hand was rock hard, hard from Harry. This thought sent the smug brunette over the edge, tugging Justin into ecstasy with him.

"Fuck Justin FUCK. Gonna cum in you FUCKING tight hole... "

They both lay back on their make shift bed of spell enlarged robes, trying to catch their breath. The Hufflepuff quickly fell into a light sleep, cushioning his head on Harry's chest.

Harry grinned smugly as he added another mark to his mental tally. God he loved virgins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** Wow! I only uploaded this yesterday, and now I have like a million people following it... Ok, a little less than a million. ;] But yeah, thanks! People following my other story are going to get pissy; but I'm all riled up about this fic. THANK YOU for the reviewsYou all really spurred me on to write some more.

I THINK I managed to fit some plot in around the smut. ;]

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

Beta: The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Draco was pissed. He was really, really pissed. She'd done it this time, bloody ruined everything. All he wanted was to get through these years of Hogwarts and leave for France to live with his mother's family. He'd kept his head down, and was actually nice to... some... people... But no, she'd put him right back into the school gossip chain. He could bloody murder her.

Pansy had been in love with Draco for a long time, for the first few years she'd respected the blonde's decision to not date, seeing as he wasn't dating anyone, period. But as of late, people had begun to doubt her stories about how the two of them were going to get married so she'd had to do something. Spreading a few rumors here and there about romantic dates they'd been on, presents he'd bought her... and of course, all the wild sex they'd had. Draco hadn't cared; it kept the almost embarrassing fact that he was virgin out of the school's hungry gossip chain, and kept him pretty much unbothered by any girl, or boy, trying to date him.

But now she'd gone too far! The current Hogwarts rumors talked about their recent engagement. Malfoys do NOT get bloody engaged in 5th year. It was uncouth! His father would be livid if he heard, not because he'd believe it, but because of the fact that others might. Draco just had to do something! She'd just made him so angry!

"PANSY, if I find out you started that rumor you will wish you'd never been born you two faced twit! We are NOT engaged, we are NOT dating, and we've NEVER had bloody sex. You've only done it once with Theo and I'm a bloody virgin! Why do you do this? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

It had taken a second for him to realize that not only had he lost his cool in front of the entire student body, but had also told them all he was a virgin. His already anger reddened cheeks suddenly grew hotter, leaving him with little options to do anything other than storm out of the hall.

Harry strode sulkily away from the infirmary, he'd been there all day and not a single patient had been viable for him to 'liaise' with. After all, a group of green tinged raven girl first years, and a 2nd year that'd been turned into a pigeon didn't exactly catch his eye. What a complete waste of a day! He had no idea as to why Madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping him there.

He entered the red attired common room, but not before stopping quickly to charm the fat lady. Since he'd managed to get the mermaid in the prefect's bathroom to flash him he'd taken extra care on romancing all the paintings in the castle.

The prowling brunette slid into Dean's bed, spooning Seamus and placing his arm under both of their heads.

"You're back late; we thought you'd procured someone else to sleep with," Dean spoke with a lazy grin. The couple had obviously started, and finished, without him.

Harry felt his way down the Irish boy's body, and held his flaccid cock. It twitched in reply, but remained uninterested.

"Nothing worth following, though Poppy kept me there all day," he said with a sly smirk.

"Urgh, god Harry! I thought your taste was virgins! Not middle aged witches," Justin said with amused distaste.

"Don't worry I'm not that sex obsessed," The couple raised their eyebrows at this remark.

"Alright, but I still have a few more students to get through. Pretty much run out of virgins though"

"Ah! Seamus, tell Harry about Malfoy making a fool of himself today!"

"Oh yeah! Malfoy and Pansy, massive argument in the great hall. Fucking brilliant stuff."

"Really? What, Pansy refuses his sexual advances and he called a hissy fit?" Harry answered coolly; smug at the thought of someone else failing a seducing.

"Quite the opposite; told her to lay off him. Stop coming on to him."

Harry had begun to play with the cock in his hand, feigning interest in what the other brunette was saying.

"Oh really?" He kept playing.

"Yeah... Told her to stop making up rumors... Fuck Harry, harder... And that she's only screwed Theo... And that he... Oh god that feels good... He's still a virgin… Ah... HEY!"

Harry stopped. "What, Malfoys a virgin?"

The couple's grins were back in place. "Thought you might be interested Harry; always did have a things for blondes."

Harry pulled a face like he'd just licked a lemon. "What Malfoy? I'm good thanks."

Dean looked smug. "Told you he wouldn't! Even Harry wouldn't touch that git."

Seamus looked a little put out, though it could've been because he had just been let down on a hand job. "I suppose... though I doubt Harry could even bed him. He hates Harry more than Harry dislikes him!"

Harry shrugged and went back to jerking the cock in his hand. "Doesn't bother me if he would or wouldn't… Up for another round yet?"

"Oh god yes," Seamus practically panted.

Harry smirked and winked at Dean who was getting ready to put his hardening cock in the small Irish boy's mouth. Harry licked his lips at the sight and positioned his ever-there erection to the boy's entrance, pushing in easily on Dean's cum.

Seamus moaned around his mouthful and pushed back against Harry, leaving Dean space to jerk further into the tight throat in front of him. Harry took the initiative and began driving harder into Seamus, hands on his hips pushing him onto Dean's cock and then back onto his own. The couple were moaning, mostly each other's names. But Harry's mind was a little preoccupied by a certain blonde.

...He was a virgin after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** Ah, school work had dragged me down so much. It's just been so hard getting this chapter down. I know EXACTLY what to do, it's just fitting this in around my essays. I DO have something though, I have another story called HandMeDown. Another H/D slash, which involves a WHOLE load of extra sex… well... sex in general.

ANYWAY, back to this. I'll have another chapter out pretty soon after I think people have read this one. Anyway, THANK YOU for the like... one MILLION followers! I'm so impressed; I'm glad to see you all like the story. (:

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta: **The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Draco entered the potion's classroom with a casual indifference; he kept his eyes cold and mouth in a perfect sneer. Why should he care if everyone knew he was a virgin? It's not like he couldn't score, he just didn't want to; didn't need to, yet. Fuck, most of these unwashed miscreants were probably virgins too!

Hearing some whispers from behind him the blonde steeled himself. They could have been gossiping about anyone of course... Snape would be here any minute. He kept his head facing the front, trying to miss the smug glares of the Gryffindor's. Snape would be here any minute.

Draco took a quick glance towards the door.

"Fuck," he cursed. There was Potter, the brunette's cool gaze scolding him. He could see that the proclaimed savior was about to make some remark; some stab at his reputation. Bloody fucking Potter, couldn't he just crawl back up his hairy fucking ar-

"Potter sit DOWN!"

AT LAST!

He was going crazy now, and it wasn't his fault. It was Dean's... Or maybe Seamus's... They'd brought it up in bed; they'd brought it up completely. He'd have blissfully gone on without knowing; but nope. There was a new virgin in Hogwarts, but not any run of the mill 'get him in the bed straight away' virgin. This was Draco Malfoy, death eater, Slytherin, slimy git, ice prince...

Though Harry did blame himself for thinking about the blonde boy during sex. Plus, fucking someone while thinking of another guy would obviously transfer the hard on. No matter how unwanted he may be… well maybe a little wanted.

Staring at the smaller boy, Harry was bewildered how he hadn't noticed before. The boy was positively platonic with every glance he gave; not to mention anal. Was it possible to be that up tight? Fuck... He'd be tight..

Letting his lower regions do the talking, he swallowed up the Slytherin's figure. Maybe he did have a thing for blondes, this one had delicate refined strands... So white it made is alabaster skin look pink in comparison... He was tiny, but still hard and square. Definitely masculine but much more gracious.. Gorgeous. Fuck, and there's his eyes. So pale, and.. Grey? No.. Blue? No.. Silver? Maybe I should ask..

"Potter sit DOWN!"

I hate that man...

He'd need a plan, a proper plan. He always covered all his angles when he approached someone, Malfoy should be no different. Well, except the fact that everyone else in the school loved him for the whole saving the wizarding world debacle... Malfoy remained the sole git that didn't. So what that he tried to get his dad thrown in jail! He was a fucking death eater!

Harry paused a minute in his avid pacing of the abandoned unused owlery he often used. Perhaps he should pack away his dislike for the boy when trying to get him to the bed... Yep, that was definitely a good idea...

Draco sat staring at his parchment, staring aimlessly at the words he'd just written. No matter how many times he reread his notes he just couldn't remember what he was saying.

Fucks sake, just two more years of perfect O's and he'd be out of here. Flitwick was never his favourite teacher, but he HAD to complete this, he had an essay on DADA to complete as well. Years worth of learning dark magic, now training to repel felt a little obsolete. Would a stomach removing curse be a practical defense in an unwanted dual? Lucius would say so...

The Slytherin alarm went off, a half blood was entering the dormitory. This was common practice these days; everyone was dating outside their houses... And with no dark lord to cast a disapproving eye... The other day a Hufflepuff MUD BOOD asked him to help her with her homework. He almost spat in her face! Ugh, at least he had standards... If he was going to date outside his house, let alone date at all; he'd at least pick a perky Ravenclaw type. Someone who at least could benefit his studies when she opened her mouth...

..Or his mouth. Seeing as the blonde didn't date, it wouldn't really matter which sex it was.

WHY IS POTTER IN HERE? No wait, why was Potter kissing Nott. NO WAIT, why was Potter staring right at him.

Draco sat fixed in his seat, eyes fixed to sparking green ones; so green even though fully dilated in lust, the emerald hue still seared out to meet him. He watched as Potter mouthed and sucked down the boy's ear, his hand slowly disappearing under heavy robes. Concealing what Draco could only imagine what was happening.

Nott was moaning quietly, trying to stop attracting attention, but Harry seemed to be unaware; he bit lightly into Nott's jugular and tugged the skin gently so he could keep his view of the dazed blonde. He just kept staring at Draco, a lazy blink when Nott placed a hand on his own crotch; the only pause.

Draco was transfixed, this was the closest he'd ever come to sex; voyeur of a cheap hand job in a common room. It was so crass he could have vomited; he didn't though… He kept watching, those green eyes keeping him glued exactly where he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** I'm so sorry! I'm struggling with all my college work to get these out. In the end I decided to full it up with smut, but anyway, I promise the Drarry-ness will properly kick in soon. I'm well excited! –I hope you are.

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta:**The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

It was risky, but Nott never could resist his touch anyway... and god, he'd had a hard on all day. Watching his elusive blonde handle his knife in delicate hands, almost fondling the ingredients with a look of sincere concentration etched across his face. Harry could hardly keep his eyes on his potion... Not with such a tempting prize a few meters away.

He'd stalked into the Slytherin common room after Nott, the place now a familiar sight. Though normally, he'd drop by at night when there were considerably less people. Mustn't grumble, he'd shagged most of the people in there anyway, and he doubted that anyone would think he was beginning something serious with Nott. Well, it wouldn't hurt if Draco thought so...

Theo was gagging for it, he didn't seem to notice that they were in a full common room. The lanky brunette just melted into Harry's lips and touch, keening for the attention. Harry hardly noticed, his prize had just turned this way. Cold ambiguous eyes caught him stealing a glance at the blonde's lithe body. Nott was moaning, but Harry pretended it was Draco. He kept the prince in view while groping deeper inside the pliant boy's robes. He met a hard cock, already wet with precome. Would Draco's be this shape? Would Draco quiet his moans? Harry bit into the course skin of Nott's jugular; would the fair prince's skin taste sweet? Would he need to bite into the vulnerable casing to find its bitter red?

Harry's blood pumped as Nott reach for his member, would Draco make his cock bounce like this? Harry sped up his hand, and gently rocked into the palm feeling around his cock.

He'd need to end the game soon, for his burning hard-on's sake, and to keep Draco interested. Eyes still fixed, he whispered his need to relocate to Nott's bed. The boy nodded his head and Harry finally snapped the connection with his blonde and led his night's venture up towards the doors. He knew he shouldn't check to see if Draco was watching, but he had to.

There they were… those enticing eyes. Fuck, keep cool, keep in control... Nott was currently trying to swallow his jaw, this wasn't the statement he meant to make...

Draco watched, as Nott was practically praying to him. Treating the bloody git like a god, fuck and he's looking this way. Right at him..

A wink? ...What the hell does that mean?

Harry was so worked up now he could have taken Nott on the stairs. It'd be a great set up if Draco were to walk in. Fuck, he needed to cum soon.

Nott didn't need any coaxing, the boy shed the clothing that needed to be shed and got on his knees. Harry moaned at the sight, god he loved virgins. They never do forget just how you like it. Although dying to push inside the warmth in front of him, he kept his sense of propriety kneeling behind Nott, pushing his harsh hipbone towards the boy's soft flesh. He reached round and traced he fingers across the trembling lips in his grasps.

"Suck them Theo, I need to make you nice and wet. My cocks fucking aching for you!"

Theo didn't need to be told twice; he laved up the fingers and rubbed back on the erection positioned at his entrance. He'd never had as good as shag as Harry, his cock practically leapt whenever the rough teen stalked by. Harry dipped those fingers down the cleft of Nott's arse, playing momentarily with the pouting entrance, before slipping one digit into the tight warmth.

"Uhhh.. Uhh FUCK." Theo was practically trembling in anticipation.

Harry's blood was running hot, flooding to his groin. He watched his fingers disappear into Theo. The temptation to replace them with his cock was gaining on him, and Theo wasn't one to keep his legs closed. He was no virgin. Harry spat on his palm and coated his cock, by now Theo'd be loose enough...

Removing his fingers, Harry placed his hand on Theo's hip, steadying the boy. His other hand he brushed against the enticing entrance in front of him.

"Gods, seeing you splayed like this for me is so good."

Theo was keening and rocking back, letting the head nudge inside him. Harry felt like he was going to scream. Theo was so worked up he was already fisting himself, the sight was worth the wait.

Finally Harry gave in, thrusting hard and sheathed himself in one thrust.

"Uuuuhhh.." Theo's body tensed around him, drawing pleasure out of his cock.

"God Theo, I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard. Fuck my cock so hard inside you."

Harry didn't care if he was incoherent, pummeling into the whimpering boy. Harry was close, but Theo was closer. A sly grin spread over Harry's face, and the brunette came screaming Harry's name. Reputation now safe, Harry sped up. Theo could take it, Harry had fucked him harder before.

"Uhh.. UHHH.. YES." Cumming in streams inside the nearly limp body in front of him, Harry saw white, white of blissful pleasure. And the sheer white hair of his current fantasy.

...The post coital brunette was yet to even pull out before muttering…

"Gotta fuck Draco..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** Its taken a long time to get this chapter out, mainly because I'm JUST as excited as you guys to get on to the Harry/Draco part. BUT, I hate plot hole, and I'd rather everything was fluidly laced together.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, there's something weirdly sexy about it, its like I've got this fascination with 'this' Harry. I want to hate him, but I really can't. And I think that's how a lot of the people he knows feels.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's always lovely to see people are still reading. (:

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta:** The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Draco paced, fidgeted, strummed, laughed hysterically and almost cried. The blonde was doing anything he could to prevent from going upstairs and seeing Harry fucking his housemate. Everyone else had gone to sleep but Draco, and now lack of sleep was adding to his obscure madness.

"I don't want to go upstairs..." He muttered, trying to convince himself. The inch of curiosity that kept egging him on answered back bitterly, 'you know you do… wonder what they look like.'

Draco slapped the side of his head, trying to shake away the thoughts. What would my father advise… Draco thought methodically to himself. Of course, his father would plan out every spell he'd use against anyone who was able to affect him in such a way.

Shrugging in resignation, Draco grabbed some parchment and began to write. It was only when he'd reached the 121st curse on his list; Cruentus Ferrous, a curse to fill your opponent's blood with Iron, that Draco realized that it had gone two in the morning. Could they still be having sex…? Harry couldn't be spending the night with Nott, could he? Draco's stomach dropped slightly. The thought of the two boys sleeping beside each other was upsetting him for some reason; it was probably just too sickening for his bowels to take... Yeah, much too foul.

Draco was stricken by sleep at this point; he was going to have to go to bed. He had a full schedule of lessons the next day. Only problem was he'd have to traipse through Theo's room to his own adjoining room. Perhaps they'd be asleep and he could just creep by...

Harry lay panting, his body poised above Nott's, his strong muscular arms framing the shyer boy's head. Sweat left his hair stuck to his forehead, and his forearms glistening, a sight that neither repulsed nor slighted Theo's view of the philanderer. He was just as beautiful, if not more. Harry could feel the moisture creeping down his spine from their second round. He ached for an empty bed and a shower.

"Stay here." Theo disturbed his fantasy.

Harry gave the boy a patronizing grin. "You know that's not what I do Nott." Theo wrinkled his nose at the remark.

"I'm too good for you... Don't call me Nott just after sex," The boy whined, without spite; still eager to keep Harry with him. "Just sleep here, I can see you're exhausted... You can even leave before I get up..."

They both knew how desperate Nott sounded.

"How up for it is your mouth for round three, Theo?" Harry purred with a predatory grin, but Theo's body was immune; tired and craving affection.

"Leave off Harry... Are you gonna stay?"

Harry pursed his lips and took a glance to his left; standing there was his prince. 'How long has Draco been standing there?' Harry thought to himself.

Turning back to Theo his grin was back in place.

"Like you said Theo, you're too good for me... I'm gonna head off, ok?"

Nott let his head fall back on his pillow, not surprised but crest fallen all the same. Harry pitied the boy; he knew it was risky using Nott tonight. He'd have to lay off the boy for a bit. Leaning forward to give Nott a kiss which lasted longer than either of them could bare, Harry from need to not let the boy get attached; Nott because he couldn't bare Harry to kiss him like that and leave... Harry slipped on his boxers and left the bed.

The curtains magically closed behind him, probably Theo's doing. Harry didn't mind, it meant he could get dressed in front of his next target in peace.

Draco stood by the doorframe, hidden in shadows but on show all the same. He knew Harry must be aware of his presence, but the broad brunette dressed in a slow oblivious manner all the same. Pulling on loose trakkies along his sculpted thighs. His toned muscles highlighted in the moonlight. Harry shuffled casually, looking and then slipping on his socks, and went to grab for his shirt. Obviously not bothering to put it on as he began to walk towards the blonde with it in hand.

Draco wanted to melt away instead of having to deal with Harry walk past him.

Harry felt like he was carrying out a backwards strip tease, practically feeling Draco's eyes on him. He flexed every muscle, shifted his body gently so the light could pass over it. Always helped if the target knew what it was agreeing to. Finally finished without ruining the effect, he stalked towards the blonde. Using everything in his power not to look at those pale blue eyes... That'd ruin everything. He could hear Draco's breaths taking in the air, panting? He hoped... When his body twisted to pass through the doorframe he swore he could hear the slighter boy's heart pounding. Too smug to let the moment pass, he let his hand graze over the blonde's arse as he went; consequentially almost moaning when he heard the delightful squeak elicited from the boy.

Draco would be making a lot more of those noises soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** I've loads of ideas buzzing round, and thanks to reading far too much Jane Austen and watching Becoming Jane I know the EXACT tone I'm gonna go for. (: The Harry/Draco ness is so close! I love this scene, I've it in my head for quite a while, so w00t. ^^ I even managed to get smut in!

**IMPORTANT**: A lot of you complained that Draco has just suddenly succumbed to Harry. No he hasn't! Going a bit gooey cause you're being faced with your first sexual situation is not succumbing, I mean come on! Give me credit! I wouldn't have spent so long keeping them apart if I were just going to shove them together like that!

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta:** The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Harry debated how long he should wait. Too soon and Draco would freak; too long and he might miss his chance. That and the fact he couldn't get the blonde Adonis out of his mind. Every moment his mind strayed had Draco in a different position. Lessons like charms and transfiguration were merely excuses to imagine bending the bitter boy over different assortments of desks, the teacher's chair the perfect shape to hold Draco while riding him; The boy straining to maintain a rhythm as he bobbed up and down on Harry's cock.

Harry moaned louder in his fantasy while driving his erection into Luna. Luna, what a godsend. Legs that opened quicker than Harry's boxers and platinum blonde hair that fitted his current fantasy. Not to mention she took it in the arse without a moments hesitation.

Harry pinched her taunt arse, and let his hand drift up her boney back. It was a shame about the anorexia, but at least it let him pretend Draco was surrounding him. She'd cut her hair recently, and Harry pretended if Draco decided to let his grow out, it'd look just the same... Feel just the same as he grabbed it and pulled the pliant body harder onto his aching erection.

But Luna was different, she wasn't just a cheap slut; she was in the same game he was. Kicks, pure ecstasy kicks that didn't leave a paper trail. Didn't need an explanation. And for that, he ruined his fantasy by slipping a few fingers into her, slowly massaging her clit and bringing her to her third orgasm of the night.

Multiple orgasms were the soul reason why he wasn't easily classified as gay. Being able to make someone cum again and again without physically harming them was memorizing. So when Luna screamed something incoherent that sounded awfully like a prayer, Harry let himself jump over the edge with her, scrunching his eyes dead close and letting his climax rip through him. The entire time picturing a very different blonde.

He was jumping the gun and he knew it, it was only 3 days later and his permanent erection had practically dragged him to the boy. That wasn't strictly true, Harry had been watching his prince for the past days and noticed that Draco was never fully alone. The end of every lesson, someone from Slytherin would appear and escort him to another, breaks and lunch he was out with full entourage, and anywhere specific he did go had Crabbe and Goyle tailing.

But this break Draco was finally alone in a Transfiguration classroom, and Crabbe and Goyle were busy in a detention Harry had just witnessed them receive. It looked like this was one of the few times he'd actually get the boy alone, a chance to update his memory of how the boy moved and spoke in close proximities. If all went to plan, he might get a quick snog out of it too; never aim too low, Harry reminded himself.

Casting a nearly silent muffler on his steps, joined with glance to the Marauders Map he knew it was safe to proceed. McGonagall was away in the divination classroom and no one was close due to the 15 minute cross over between lessons (Hogwarts is a big school, especially for first years that have Herbology followed by Divination!).

Ever sure of himself, Harry dragged his fringe away from his eyes and stalked towards the classroom doorway. Giving silent thanks to a perfectly executed spell, he managed to stand practically adjacent to the boy without the blonde noticing.

Draco was packing away his equipment with a meticulous precision. Each item picked up and placed delicately in a case. A task that could have been carried out in 2 seconds was instead taking 5 minutes. Harry watched, wondering whether it was Draco's anal and perfectionist ways that lead him to behave this way, or a reaction to not having his bodyguards arrive on time. He decided on a combination of both, because neither was doubtable. Sure he had to gain Draco's attention sometime soon, he drew his wand and began playing with it; in what he hoped was a phallic erotism, and then sighed and leant casually against the doorway.

To Draco's credit he didn't jump, hardly flinched at the sudden awareness that someone was there. The only way Harry knew Draco noticed was the slight tense, followed by sharp eyes flicking up at him.

This was the bit Harry loved best, exuding confidence he carries on playing with his wand in a way he hoped, no, knew was non-chaliced while keeping a critical stare on his target.

Draco visibly looked strong in response, but a nervous lick of the lips, which went straight to Harry's groin, and a moments numbness where he did nothing at all, gave it all away. Sure Draco wouldn't find it in himself to speak up, Harry waited until the blonde had packed his last item away before he opened his mouth to charm the soon to be fucked boy...

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!"

Still leaning when the full body freeze curse hit him, Harry fell to his side; smashing his ear into the floor. 'FUCK!' Harry shouted, only half noticing that he didn't make a sound and only reverberated curses around his head.

Draco freaked, when had he allowed himself to become so vulnerable to attack? Relying on his father's tools to guard him was obviously not advisable when he could be left open to attack.

Harry Potter was not one he wanted to be left open to attack from; he'd obviously decided that Draco had been off the radar for too long and wanted to stir things up a little. But what was MOST annoying was he looked almost bored with it!

'What?' Draco thought, 'Was a Malfoy too easy for him to even efficiently attack?' It was the brunette's own downfall, too cocky with the adoring stares he got everywhere he went. He honestly thought he could walk into a fight without even paying attention.

Still unarmed himself, Draco packed away his things with the same ease he'd carried out before. Making sure his wand was the last thing he picked up, with his right hand. He could see Harry was about to say something, probably bursting with snide remarks. Well he wouldn't have to stand for that, and hopefully Potter would get the picture and just leave him the fuck alone.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!"

Ah... Ok... Now, all he had to was walk out of the classroom, calmly, and leave Potter to whoever would find him. Easy? Apparently not. Draco's legs felt more and more like jelly as he approached the still figure, pausing slightly just before what he hoped was the brunette's peripheral vision he took a breath... And then marched on, getting as far away from the situation as quickly as he possibly could.

If anyone said that Draco took a glance back to size up the boy, to double check if those arms and thighs really were as powerful as they looked the night before – then Draco would said they were lying. However, no one was around to see so he didn't have to think about that at all. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** I took a little detour on this chapter, allowing us to delve a little deeper into Harry's life. I wanted to set up what sort of relationships he had with other people: McGonagall, Dean&Seamus.. Oh and Snape. ;] I'm thinking about doing a one-shot about the Snape and Harry. Whatcha think?

Find me on tumblr: mrstomriddle if you wish to chat about the story (:

**Beta:** The lovely Chloe aka: blacknightjoker

Hope you enjoy the very THICK smut in this chapter, it was one of my last few chances to get random smut in there because Draco/Harry-ness will come soon.

'FUCKER' screamed Harry. Well, he would have done so if his mouth were not trapped shut, frozen like the rest of his body. He'd attacked him when Harry was going to seduce him? When HE Harry, was going to ask HIM, some spoilt little snap BRAT out on a date... He HEXED him!

To say Harry was pissed was an understatement. He could feel his blood pulsing under his stilled veins. When Draco walked towards him and stopped, Harry thought that possibly he was going to release him. But no, instead the blonde marched with obvious determination out of the room. This quelled the stiff boy's anger, making Harry grin inside his head. Perhaps he'd just jumped the gun. He knew that patience was what it took to get a decent fuck, and he could just use this little incident to his advantage later. Having Draco in debt to him; well, it would just add to the list of things the sly git had pay him.

He'd been planning his next seduction so intensely, he was shocked to feel his limbs suddenly freed.

"Oh Mr. Potter! What by Merlin led to you being bound on my classroom floor?" gasped McGonagall. She had an entourage of second year students all staring at him with avid enthusiasm. He flashed them all a confident smile before answering his head of house.

"Someone took a cheap shot when I was coming to find you for a word, nasty decorum; no bravado at all!" He rattled off with the perfect mixture of haphazard addiction to action and a learned description of what should be done in a fight. It got the reaction he wanted, and the young students all stared at him with diluted adoration, a few girls trying to push to the front of the group to get a closer look at him.

McGonagall was no better, except she had concern instead dwelling in her eyes. He knew how conflicted she felt for getting him involved with war from so young.

"I shall look into it Harry, now. What was it you wanted?"

"Oh, well. Just wanted to say I can help out with the 4th year tutoring, I know what it's like when you're trying your best to grasp transfiguration but things just keep getting in the way..." He trailed off, letting a misty look pass over his eyes.

"How wonderful of you! I'll leave a message in the common room for you this evening! Now, hurry off to class Mr. Potter!"

Harry nodded to his professor, and took a bow to the now drooling students. They all giggled profusely at him, and as he walked away he heard one of the boys asking. "Can Harry tutor us too professor?"

It took Harry a few nights to work out Draco's position. Why would Draco turn him down? Even if he was frigid, Draco's ego was big enough to want attention. Especially from Harry of all people! Harry, who didn't exactly have to limit himself to people he could deign with his affections. Why wouldn't Draco accept what he was offering? Not that he'd had a chance to. Draco had been pretty quick to attack instead of listen. Harry hadn't even begun to get a word in or attack back!

...And then it struck him, suppose Draco hadn't actually realized Harry's intentions. Maybe he'd thought Harry was just as eager to attack him. Its not as if they'd ever shared words that didn't consist of 'fuck off and go die'. What was the last real conversation they'd even had?

Oh, it was Harry 'educating' Malfoy on how his father deserved to be in prison, finished off with a lecture on how perhaps Draco did too... Not really the way to flatter the vicious Slytherin.

Maybe Harry had to go about the seducing another way. Draco was, after all, a special case. He'd be a fine trophy on his list. He'd thought that time with Snape would never be topped! But seeing how he'd only gotten a blow off the man, perhaps blonde prince's supreme innocence would snatch the new top spot!

Harry sauntered into the dormitory room with his two playmates. It was early, for once, so they were still semi-clothed. It was nice to be around for round 1 now and again...

Seamus gave him a filthy grin as he shut the door behind him, and Dean just began stripping.

"Not find some spread legs tonight Potter?" He mouthed with a grin, obviously eager.

"Didn't feel like going on a wasted hunt. I'm in the mood for some boys who really know what to do with cock... You don't happen to know any do you?"

Harry never could get enough of the sexual banter the couple just seemed to ooze, it was a high that only came with ease between people. Not many people could handle Harry's addictive personality towards sex.

Seamus wriggled out his boxers in response and lay on his stomach, allowing his legs to fall open, baring himself to be taken, all the while turning his head around to face Harry. Watching the Irish boy lick his filthy little lips Harry couldn't really believe he was this hard already.

"Mmmm..." drawled the boy, "know a place you could keep yours warm till you do, Harry."

Dean was grinning like a cat that'd got his cream, removing his cock from the shorts and stroking his own erection to full hardness.

"Yeah, I'm sure if you promise to keep my prick in your mouth we could live up to a few expectations".

Sex with them worked like that a lot. Seamus was a born bottom; submissive, dirty, eager and could take cock like Snape could hand out detentions, just he could take more than one at the same time. Dean wasn't bad on his knees either, knowing just how hard to push back on a cock waiting for him. Mostly Dean took Seamus though; mouth, arse, whatever was free. Harry had even let Dean take him a few times, and didn't he just love that!

"I'm sure we can come, unnnmmm!" Slipping into the Irish slut always did take his breath away, "to some sort of agreement."

Seamus lay flat for Harry to thrust into, allowing Dean to straddle his shoulders and earn a 'good boy' in response. Dean, now facing Harry, was able to push his cock towards the golden boy's lips and swore blind when it was swallowed in.

"FUCK POTTER!" Starting up some shallow thrusts, "when you actually allow it, you take cock like SUCH a good little slut!" grasping the messy hair in front of him to drive his erection further down the further down the tight throat engulfing him.

Harry flashed him a coy glance and pressed his teeth daringly against Dean's vulnerable flesh. Dean hissed, "yeah, yeah, I know. 'Don't go there', but come on Harry, give me something nice to remember for a little bit, yeah?"

So Harry did. Dean was moaning and gasping in no time, his hips automatically thrusting forward as he came, and Harry's hands ghosted up over his thighs to play with his entrance, causing the boy to scream.

When Dean was finished and moved to collapse back on the bed, Harry could instead focus on his own and Seamus' pleasure. Gripping the boy's hips, he pulled him up onto his hands and knees, leaning forward to increase the amount of flesh they had touching. Seamus was moaning and gasping in gorgeous little tones. Talking straight to the boys ear, Harry whispered, "you gonna come for me baby?" Seamus physically nodded in response, a high keening noise erupting from him.

"YES! So, so close..."

"You gotta wait for Dean to let you though, wait till he tugs on your hard prick."

Dean who had been 'til now, pinching the Irish boy's nipples, grinned and slid his hand down to the shaking boy's taunt stomach.

"NO! Please Harry. Please Dean! Let me come now! Pleeeeaassseeee!"

Harry slapped the boy's arse sharply and replied in a sultry voice.

"Now be a good boy Seamus, you know we'll make it good for you... Tell me Seamus. Tell me what you want."

What came out of the boy's mouth in reply was such utter filth, that Harry felt his balls tighten instantly. MERLIN! Even when his mouth was only filled with words it was exquisite, Harry felt himself cum urgently; hard streams of fluid flooding the quivering boy surrounding him. Dean must have let Seamus cum, because the boy's constricting arse was milking him dry.

Finally they all collapsed forward, limbs strewn everywhere. Harry was still panting, but managed to groan out.

"And THAT's why I don't only fuck virgins!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** The least smut I've put in a chapter to date, hah! This is a tad mundane as chapters go, mainly cause I'm doing the linking bit. It's the sort of chapter that sucks your muse to death, so review to keep me in cheer?

*******

Dean tugged Harry's head down for a brash kiss that was more lip and teeth than tongue, before letting go of the head of hair in his hand and flashing Harry a shy grin. Harry gave him one back and winked when Dean shifted to kiss Seamus in post coital bliss. Harry allowed the couple to have their moment and began to shift out of the bed.

"Harrryyyy... You'll make it colllddd..."

Seamus knew how to whine, but Harry was in the mood to air his thoughts anyway so stayed put... With only a little resistance.

"Fine..." Sighing as if it was a great grievance to him, but nuzzling the back of the Irish boy's hair all the same.

They all laid there for a while, catching their breaths, it was a comfortable silence and stayed like that way until Dean broke it.

"You still working on operation 'fuck the blonde git'?"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, you wouldn't believe what he did to me today"

"Did he blow you?" Seamus asked crassly.

"Not quite... Hexed me, and left me on the floor for McGonagall to find"

The couple laughed, really laughed. It made Harry feel a little cross at first, but in the end their hysterics got to him, and he laughed too.

"Yeah yeah... I know..."

"Geez Potter, maybe he really is one step to far"

"You see Dean, I see things very differently. Personally, I see this as just one step closer to getting what I want. Him behaving all jittery and vulnerable at the very sight of me... THAT'S the sort of Malfoy I could easily manage to fuck"

"Whatever you say" Mouthed Seamus lazily, obviously tiring of the conversation.

"Not interested in talking Seamus? Want another round instead" Said Harry, brushing his slowly hardening cock against the base of the boy's back.

"Hnnnhhn, tired. Go find some other hole to fuck"

"Just what I was thinking, now be a good boy and put that little mouth of yours around my cock, and present that perfect arse for Dean's pleasure, yeah? Good boy..."

The next round was far lazier than the first, it was soft and slow, and at the end of it all three of them fell asleep in the just too small double bed. Seamus enjoyed it, lying in between the two boys who knew him that intimately, Dean enjoyed it, having his boyfriend and the guy who'd never threaten his position, and Harry enjoyed it. Being able to fall asleep in others arms without having the pressure to follow through with anything too substantial.

***

Draco was on edge for the next few days, constantly expecting Harry or one of his stalkers to turn up and hex him into a corner. He'd reprimanded Crabbe and Goyle pretty badly, reiterating the importance of never getting a detention at the same time.

He also set Pansy on Harry, declaring he wanted every moment of the brunette tracked and memorized. Not an easy feat, seeing Potter had the ability to walk into a room with only one exist, and then appear on the other side of the castle in the next 10 minutes without ever existing again.

This little fact irradiated Draco immensely, especially when he managed to appear in the same room as him when the boy was supposed to be walking towards a dead end near the charms classroom!

By the end of the week, Draco had memorized the Gryffindor's time table, and spent most of his time double checking whether Potter would be in lesson or not. Thankfully they only had three study periods at the same time; the other three Draco could finally relax a little. Knowing that Potter couldn't be in two places at the same time; -he hoped.

In the lessons where he knew Potter currently had a free, he felt constantly on edge. Sure that the golden boy would use his status to glide into one of his lessons and attack there.

It didn't help that Potter had a free during all of Draco's History of Magic lessons, also taken my Granger. Meaning the arrogant fuck would hang around the beginning and end of each lesson. Making a fuss over his best friend, but failing to conceal his vigilance of Draco's actions. It was putting the boy on edge.

He didn't know why the whole situation was getting to him so worked up; it was something about that night in the common room. The way Potter had stared at him while kissing Nott's neck. As if stretching his power, declaring that he could consume Draco too if he wanted. The heat of the whole moment was maddening, the control Potter managed to gain. It sickened Draco, he, a MALFOY, was always supposed to be in control.

Potter was fire, deeply burning deadly fire. Draco knew this. Draco knew fire, as a Slytherin he'd played with it many times. His cold icy exterior had let him pass through many of them. His cold flooding arrogance allowing him to put out and end any fire he felt like. But Potter was bigger than this; his fire ran deeper than any heat Draco could imagine. A fire that consumed a dark lord and had control over many inhabitants of the wizarding world. A fire that could burn its way through Draco, evaporating his shields, and plunder whatever Draco had left hidden beneath. In truth, Draco was scared.

****************

**Reviews.** –anyone who wants to reply my replies, feel free to email me: just-natalie[at]hotmail[dot]com.

**IceQueenRia: **I'm rather addicted to them as a three as well, I'm gonna struggle to keep them away from Harry! The Snape line just fell out my head and left me giggling too!

**Airborn-Love:** I use to despise Harry/Snape too, but I found some quite tasteful stories, I hope you give mine a go. (: I am planning to get them in their, they've been hanging about in my head since everyone has been asking about them! And I'll keep you in the dark about all your guesses :P Thank you for getting into the story so!

**Emerald snake eyes:** It is a type of Harry that is oddly addictive, I'm so bored of pathetic Harry. This one is really hot and controlling instead!

**goldeneyedgirl247 **

**cyiusblack **

**demon in training **

**Melancholydreams**

-thank you to all of you for your short and sweet reviews; I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** For some reason I decided to save my most popular fiction till last for updating ^^ Sorry! This was a fun chapter, I was so eager I've already started the next. I do have exams soon, but after that you'll be getting 2 updates a week!

I got some facts from the HP lexicon ^^

*******

Draco had gotten good, he seemed to expect Harry's presence whenever he turned up. Harry didn't mind, all it proved was that he was playing on Draco's mind all day. It took a week before Harry noticed on his map, that everywhere he went one of the Slytherin house would be following him. Brilliant, he grinned. It must be messing with Draco so much that even his friends couldn't keep him safe, especially when Harry let them know he was stuck in a classroom, and then pop up by Draco; causing him alarm.

He didn't need to be suave, pretend it was an accident. Outright stares and grins that would let Draco know what he really wanted fitted the bill much better. Draco's jaw would synch, biting shut, it was beautiful seeing such an obvious sign of emotion from the pale statue.. Normally his facade was cast in marble, indifferent, collected. But the more Harry hunted and stalked him.. The more Draco began to crumble and ebb towards him.

He had waited properly this time, jumping the gun before didn't damage his plan... But it didn't let him set the tone right either. This time he'd be suave and collected. This time he'd really show Draco what game he was playing, he needed to take the lead. A position he found easily to assume with every other person in the wizarding world.. But Draco was always a tough nut to crack. He wondered why he never thought of it before, the Ice Prince; melted away to nothingness... Defenses down, moaning, riving.. Loosing his dignity to him Harry Potter. It was too good to be true really, after all that had happened; he finally had a way to conquer Malfoy.

**

Draco knew his behaviour was becoming unhealthy, trying to constantly aware of Potter's presence was ruling his life. One of his friends must be a spy, letting on where he was.. Lying about Potter's whereabouts. The obsessive behaviour he had displaying had affected his work, Defense the Dark Arts a subject he wasn't comfortable with and was now behind with.

He almost told Crabbe and Goyle to escort him, but thought better of it. Maybe it was them, the thick pieces of shit,.. Instead he lied to his friends, telling them he would be in conference with his father over Snape's floo for the night, and to expect him back later, allowing him to stalk off out of the common room alone.

It was past curfew, but he knew he wouldn't get trouble, all he was worried about was Potter. He slipped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and drew his wand; waiting patiently for someone to follow him in. When nothing happened he slowly lowered his wand, it would be smarter to just get on with his research and head back to his common as soon as possible. After a few more glances at the door, he settled by the small book shelves at the back of the classroom, searching for the correct book on 'Healing Spells in Action'.

**

It took 2 weeks for Draco to slip up; the guarded prince spent all of his time surrounded by body guards or locked away in his common room. Harry was getting rather bored of all his waiting around, intimating Malfoy from a distance. He was in his own bed for once, watching the small black dot labeled "Draco Malfoy" pace in his rooms. Fantasizing from afar wasn't Harry's style, but it helped when he knew Draco's actual position.

He watched as the little dot moved out of his rooms, by himself and left the safety of his house mates... And then began to walk the halls away from the dungeons all together, this was Harry's chance!

He pulled out his cloak and draped it around himself and the map, slipping out of the tower all the while keeping his eyes trained to the map. Draco had an advantage, the Defense The Dark Arts class room was on the first floor, and Harry was attempting to get it from the 7th. Luckily, Malfoy seemed to be staying put, and hadn't moved by the time Harry got there; perhaps tonight was Harry's chance.

He'd be the one in control this time, no stupid hexes, no Malfoy having the upper hand. Just him bending the ice prince to his knees... Preferably in front of Harry.

Casting his signature foot step muffler and a revealing charm on the door, Harry spotted the Chime spell. Clever, Draco would be given warning of anyone entering the classroom. Not Harry, his prince would have to up his game if he was attempting to compete. A quick freezing charm on the spell, and Harry walked into the classroom unnoticed.

The brunette positioned himself diagonally behind the boy, to appraise what he about to devour. Draco was sitting in a soft chair, scribbling notes from a great tomb of a book. The prince never was particularly adept at defense to dark arts, surprising when compared to the great sum of knowledge he seemed to know about potions and the other lessons they had shared over the years. Harry just stood and watched for a few minutes, entranced by the marvelous look of concentration fixed on the usually poised features.

It was time to act; he didn't want Draco to be packing away when Harry interrupted him. With a flick of his wand and a silent spell, and Draco's wand was at his feet. He cast of his cloak and stared smugly, Draco didn't instantly turn around. He just sat perfectly still before lowering his head slightly. That's it Draco, submit yourself. Understand that you should bow to me, Harry grinned to himself.

Harry purposely bent to pick up Draco's wand, not once letting his own slip from the quiet form in front of him. Draco finally moved, raising his body before turning towards Harry. Fuck, all it took was one screw up and Harry had cornered him. He eyed the boy, careful to keep his expression fixed, not daring to even allow the smallest amount of contempt come through incase his fear escaped alongside.

"My my Draco, didn't know you were one for midnight revision. Shutting yourself in classrooms with only one exist, not very Slytherin of you is it now.."

His prince didn't deign his statement with a response, just raised his chin slightly. Harry couldn't wait to destroy that dignity..

"So what am I going to do with you Draco.. You've been very good at keeping yourself locked away until now"

"Just hex me and be done with it Potter, I am not in the mood for your theatrics" Fuck, he had risen to the bait...

"Hex you? My Draco, you seem to be reading from a different book.. Its not hexing you I'm interested in.. Surely you must be able to guess.."

Draco narrowed his eyes slightly, hoping to keep concealed that fact that his mind was going a mile a minute.. What the hell was Potter talking about..

"Oh really Draco.. You must be aware that you have your suitors.. And I've decided to be the one to rid you of that pesky virginity of yours.. "

Draco's mouth actually dropped. Not only at what Harry said, but the way he said it.. As if he was doing him a fucking favour!

"You can fuck off Potter, that's what you can rid me of" He knew he was blushing, ughedd... Why couldn't he just get through this year in peace!?

Harry pocketed Malfoy's wand, and sauntered closer to the slighter boy. His own wand he allowed to relax by his side, as if Harry could ever be non-threatening while holding a wand -Draco chided in his head. The brunette had gotten up close by now, having to dip his head to whisper in Draco's ear.

"Come on Draco, be a good little prince and let me kiss you.. It'll feel so good, I promise you'll be begging for more.." The heat of a body so close to him, and soft.. Dirty.. Words being chanted in his ear almost broke Draco.. The casual thought of.. 'So what, he deserved to get his rocks off with someone..'

Then he noticed that the someone was Potter.. Potter who..

"Are you so big headed that you think you just deserve everything now, is that it Potter? The rest of the fucking wizarding world might want you.. But I don't. You can't BUY me with your fame or your reputation, you're just a spoilt little brat that thinks he can get anything he wants.."

Harry's anger flared up at that. "That's rich from you, Master Malfoy. You and your uptight Malfoy rules, believing you can buy anything.. Well I suppose you can.. Your father got to buy his way out of being a murderer.. I'm sure you can buy yourself out of being a prick" He'd slammed Draco into the bookcase behind them, his hands on each side of Draco's head.

"Truth hurt too much, Potter? The fact that even with all your fortunes you can't buy me.. I'm just to.." Harry kissed him, furiously. Draco was stoic, so it just bruised against his lips. It was hot, it was his first kiss actually.. But he was angry that Potter had just stolen it from him..

When it ended and Harry pulled back a few inches. Panting passionately and staring into Draco's eyes, Draco hated him.

"Just like I thought. Spoilt. Little. Prat. Who thinks he can take anything he wants.."

Harry hit him. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, but it rocked the boy enough that it was Harry hands holding him up for a second. Draco stood back up straight, eyes shut and his jaws clenched in pain.

"Fuck!" Harry shouted. "You little.. Ughed!" He was livid, livid that Draco had gotten such a rise out of him. Who was Draco to say HE was spoilt.. He.. He deserved it! Fuck.. No.. No.. He wasn't even taking anyway, people wanted to give it to him.. That wasn't spoilt.. That wasn't.. "UGHED"

Draco was still standing with his eyes shut.. Harry quickly cast a healing charm over the area, it'd still bruise but the pain should be gone. There was no reason for Harry to still be there so Harry turned and walked out of the classroom, cloak in hand and chucking the Slytherin's wand back into the class room behind him as he left.

****************

**Reviews.** –I am going to start actually replying the reviews the proper way, although feel free to email me: just-natalie[at]hotmail[dot]com.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** This should be my first beta-ed chapter! My how exciting! Anyway, this is a smut-filled chapter, a bit of reflection on what happened in the last one, and hopefully will learn from his mistakes! …Or he'll just do a Harry &run back in again wand firing!

**Beta:** Dark Oracle.

Harry stormed back towards the tower, his cloak hardly concealing his purpose-filled steps, alerting anyone close by. He was painfully aroused and incredibly angry; he didn't know whether to fuck or punch something. Just thinking about what Draco had said made him want to rip something apart, but looking back at how utterly edible the bloody git was standing there like a martyr with that bruise on his face, Harry had to drag himself out of there before he attempted to swallow the boy whole or beat him shitless for the utter crap he'd just said about Harry. The conflicting feelings made the sulking brunette beyond irritable.

When Harry made it to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he bit out the password and stalked through the entrance, promptly met by a perky third year called Jonathon.

"Hey Harry!" The boy chirped, walking up to the fuming brunette and clutching at his arm. "I'm glad we ran in," began the sandy haired boy, oblivious to Harry's predicament, "I was feeling cold upstairs in my dorms, sleeping in those massive beds all by myself..." The younger boy was a flirt, and normally, Harry's 'no younger than 4th years' rule allowed him to shrug off the boy' attention with nothing more than a sly grin. Tonight, however, was a different story.

"Merlin, Jonathon! That's an image any boy would struggle not to be tempted by." Harry let his eyes openly devour the form in front of him and allowed his hand to slide through the slighter boy's hair.

"I suppose it is my fault…only sleeping in my boxer shorts 'n'all." Harry let out a guttural growl, his hand slipping around the boy's waist, dragging their lips together. It was easy to dominate the boy, his tongue plundering the pliable lips and mouth before Harry picked him up and pressed him against the wall. It was a marvellous position to kiss and rub his erection against the boy's plump little arse.

When Harry released the lips for air, Jonathon let out a gasp, allowing the now quite guilty 6th year to notice the anxiety in the boy's eyes. SHIT. How young was a 3rd year these days?

Harry let the sandy haired boy slide to the ground, cursing to himself. "Merlin, you need to stop teasing me Jonathon, pop off to bed, and keep those half-dressed stories to yourself until you're at least a year older! Yes?"

The boy was obviously disappointed, but the relief on his face was clearly evident.

"Oh ok Harry… If you say so…."

Now even turned on more than before and pumped with adrenaline from his earlier anger, Harry rushed upstairs to find his bed mates still enjoying each other's bodies. It was a glorious site to see, Seamus's form spread out on his stomach, curling his toes and clutching the covers. Dean lay like a blanket over Seamus, nearly every inch of his flush and paler body covered by the darker skin. Harry stripped while he approached the bed, clambering onto it brutishly, which alerted the two to his presence. Dean turned to look at him, but instead of a greeting, Harry filled the boy's grinning mouth with his cock.

"FUCK!" Harry shouted, as the wet heat was engulfed. He let his hand crawl around the back of Dean's head and fucked the mouth brutally, in an attempt to forget the night's events, and he came blissfully down the boy's throat. Crashing back on the bed, he let his eyes wander back over their forms writhing in unison, their moans matching in pleasure.

"Mmmhh, close, so so close Dean" Seamus mouthed, his body rubbing against the sheets to get friction on his cock.

"Just hold it baby, almost there…. Just…ugh! Just hold on a little longer."

Harry grinned at them. Sliding his hand up to play with Dean's hardened nipples, Harry pushed his other hand into Seamus' mouth. The Irish boy sucked a licked at them, moaning around them, allowing them to get wet with saliva. Harry sat up slightly, his hands still gracing Dean's body, sliding down to play with the crease in Dean's arse.

"Oh Merlin Harry yes!" Dean shouted, his thrusts speeding up, as Harry's wet fingers circled his entrance. He began to moan a stream of "fucks" and "close" as the brunette gently pushed the edge of his finger inside and removed it, before pushing in the same small amount again. As Dean's thrusts increased in pace, Harry sped up his movements, slowly playing with the tender skin and letting more and more of his finger to be engulfed.

Seamus suddenly started moaning louder than before "Yes, oh FUCK, Yes, Dean I'm coming, I'm coming," writhing out his orgasm and fucking back against the boy. It was then Harry bent his fingers and found that spot that caused Dean to explode into a liturgy of swear words, and come messily inside the slighter Irish boy.

They were all covered in sweat and each other's fluids when they finally crashed down onto the bed. When Dean finally caught his breath, he grinned at Harry knowingly. "Not get what you wanted from the Ice Prince then?"

Harry scowled in reply, "The little shit mouthed off at me. I even kissed him, and he still acted as if I wasn't worth the ground he walked on."

Seamus giggled, "I was wondering why you were so angry. You looked like you were trying to fuck the life out of Dean's mouth."

Harry gave them a grin, "I was pretty pumped, punching the bloody git felt good as well." They all laughed.

"You punched him! Well, even if nothing comes of it Harry, at least you got that!"

Harry nodded, but knew that the episode was far from over. "I don't get it, there was this moment when we kissed, and I was so sure he was about to relent into what I was offering…. It was a fucking hot kiss."

"Maybe he's just doesn't like brunettes. After all, his whole family are blonde too, and his parents look like they're brother and sister, the sick fucks, so maybe he's trying to stick to family to tradition," Seamus argued.

"What, Malfoy fancies his mum? To be honest, I don't find that surprising. Though maybe he's just straight Harry; they do exist you know."

Harry shook his head, "He is definitely not straight, have you seen the way he dresses, and I don't know if I'm even legible for a 'gaydar', but if I do have one, he's on it"

"Well, if he's gay, maybe he fancies his dad then…."

They all went silent for a second, all a little numbed by how true it could be….They all looked at each other before, smiling and shouting "Nah!" Malfoy was obviously a stuck-up little prick who emulated his father, but he didn't fancy him…. They hoped.

**A.N: ** Some of what I said makes me giggle on how it matches up to my other fics. ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** I'M BACK! Gosh, it's been a while. Some of you must be quite excited & others must be staring in disbelief. But like I said before, I'm not giving up on these stories until they're finished – even if I am awful at updating them. I've grown up a bit and hopefully my writing style shows that, this is unbeta-ed but I've actually read through it and tried to make it presentable. Hopefully you'll all enjoy the fact I've posted & I'll get this story finished. No half arsed promised, just inspiration to complete this

**Beta:** No one, I'm so out of touch with the fanfic. Community.

The punched rocked him mentally and physically, he hadn't expected it – like any other pureblood, the idea that you'd pick physical brutality over magic was absurd, but the violent act felt far more personal than any spell Potter could have stricken him with. Even a spell from someone as gifted as the acclaimed Gryffindor saviour, wouldn't have showed Draco as radically as one bodily attack did – because it stood for something incredibly harrowing: Potter would win. That's all he did, win. He had the entire wizarding world eating out of his hand, guilt from their gratitude for what he did combined with the fear that he was strong enough to defeat the most powerful man that had previously stood – it meant that the golden boy truly could do whatever he pleased. Draco, and his fellow Slytherin war survivors, were the only ones that stood up to him and just look how he could treat them. There was nowhere for Draco to turn to, there was no one who would listen to the plight of a marked Slytherin, offspring of a notorious Deatheater and born into riches and supposed wealth.. Not with their lion hearted hero as the bad guy, all Draco had, was his dignity. The stiff upper lip that his father had taught him was all he had to fall back on, and the wizarding world wondered why the Dark Lord had such a following – why people decided to follow the power hungry monster, well to escape the so called heroes that were allowed to rule over the minority. Dumbledore thought he was gathering a resistance, no; he was just smothering the rebellion. Killing off a generation of thinkers that wanted some form of retribution, every single one of them made him sick: his father, his teachers, his school mates and especially Potter.

The moment was lasting far too long, heat still radiated off Potter's poised form – anger seething from him and it was all Draco could do to stand and wait for the threatening brunette to decide what he was going to take from him. He neither flinched nor bowed, raising his chin defiantly, silently informing Potter that he could do his worst and Draco would not gratify him. When all he felt was a cheap healing charm and the sound of Potter storming away, the Slytherin prince felt gutted suddenly with emotion. The encounter had been too intense, too much had been revealed about the two of them in a too short space of time and it was all Draco could do to crumple to the floor and tremble. The archaic room ignored him stoically; dust resting on shelves and forgotten teaching props declaring obstinately that they had no mind with what had just happened. Draco felt very very alone. Resting his head in his hands Draco mouthed a resigned "Fuck…" only to be met with more deafening silence.

That evening plagued Harry endlessly, nothing had gone as planned. Actually, everything he planned had fallen apart and screwed him royally. Why couldn't Malfoy be more durable like his other conquests? Why did the stuck up little prick have to be so fragile and wind him up so much! It was as if, after everything, Malfoy remained like a gloriously tempting thorn in his side. Blissfully agonising and demanding attention. It was the bizarre integrity which fuelled Harry's desires the most, the blonde git's ability to get under his skin – but that's not all that aggravated Harry, it was his own behaviour. The heart throb golden boy had never hurt someone he'd wanted before, sure there was a few broken hearts left in his wake – but people got what they asked for, furthermore, he'd never hit someone just from pure desire to fuck them. Harry didn't want to beat Malfoy into submission; he wanted him crawling willingly into his bed – begging to be taken. It had all just gone so wrong, and the way the slight boy had just taken it! Painting so clearly to Harry that it was all he could do in response, somehow the Ice Prince had managed to exit the situation with the high ground, over him! It sickened him, a wedge of guilt seeping into Harry's nonchalant behaviour. He didn't like it, it didn't sit with him at all – not now, not these days. He was free from guilt and the pressure of being expected to do 'the right thing' – he stabbed at the ugly emotion violently and decided on a plan of action. It was the fear Malfoy had expressed that Harry hated the most, so this time he'd do everything to minimise it. Yes, he'd court the bloody git, in a wide open space.. Day time, maybe even with a teacher near by. Surely that wouldn't be so bad, so assuming. Malfoy would see what Harry was truly about and succumb wantonly, as long as he got him away from his friends. No one to bolster his courage, just the two of them as if they were meeting for the first time 'Although you'll have to apologise for last night' his mind argued bitterly. 'I can do that' he rebuked, 'I'll be so charming and apologetic. Malfoy will even think he has the upper hand!' Yes, it all sounded to perfect. ..All he had to do was find Draco fast and get rid of his current raging hard on.. Well, the Gryffindor dormitories had never let him down before.

He sauntered into the common room and appraised his options. Harper smiled at him coyly, ignoring the game of wizards chest he was playing with a girl Harry had also seen in a rather compromising position. It was tempting, but he didn't feel like wooing anyone at the moment, other than Malfoy of course – Harper was always so fanciful, talking of dates and what they could to do over the summer, no. Harry wanted someone who could quench his need and be grateful – there was a boy or two upstairs that could solve that. Winking at his past bed mate he jogged up the passage in search for the ravenous couple – but was instead was met with an empty room. Shit, it was second period of the day, it was possible they were both in a lesson – Harry himself should be, but he'd decided to give himself the day off to recuperate. The heart throb glared at the door to the shower room, would he really have to satisfy himself he sighed begrudgingly, pushing it open and searching about for a familiar face. Well, that is fortunate he mused.

Stalking towards the sole figure in the room, he shed his clothing. Seamus was singing to himself and rubbing soap into all the areas Harry new intimately with his tongue, he enjoyed the sight of the Irish boy lathering his erection and pulling on it leisurely. With the arrogance of knowing his presence would make the slighter boy's day, he flattened the warm figure against the wall and spoke directly to his ear "I want you on your knees, with your eyes open & mouth on my cock" and Merlin was he eager! In seconds Harry was enjoying the talents of the sultry faced boy worshipping his cock and the warm spray of the shower coating his flesh. It was his first real contact of the day and as his erection slid further down Seamus' constricting throat, Harry felt his orgasm begin to burn inside him. "Yes! YES!" He began to pant and verbalise his appreciation, digging his fingers approvingly into the wet locks in front of him and pushing his spouting cock deeper into the tight recesses of the boy's gullet. With a sigh he removed himself, grinning as he spotted Seamus' still painful erection. "Come for me baby, show me how excited you are" his words were low and debased – the atmosphere incredibly intimate, it was so rare the two of them did this alone. Harry snuck out his hand and dragged his thumb around Seamus' mouth, enjoying the texture of his semen littering the poised lips. Seamus was keening, kissing at his fingers and thrusting frantically into his own cupped fist – it was when Harry pushed his fingers into the boy's mouth that Seamus finally reached his orgasm, sucking at the digits as if they too could feel the immense pleasure that had erupted from him. Harry's laughed at the sight, his eyes full of affection – pulling the now tired mouth to his own. "mmmhhh" The Irish devil responded "can I have this for breakfast every day?" – The enjoyable tingles still running through his groin, Harry didn't even bother suggesting why not.

A.N: I couldn't help but throw in some smut, I love Harry & Seamus. ^^.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are not mine, Harry Potter was written for fun. No profit was made from this fiction.

**Rating:** Mature. Mature+. Lots of sex, lots of angst. (:

**Author's Notes:** I keep saying to myself *Just concentrate on one story & finish it* I might try that – but don't hold me to it! ANYWAY, new update – started off with smut, as it's all I really know how to write & randomly picking characters for Harry to have sex with is like a smutty Russian roulette /giggles. I hope you like it, I had a real battle between using it for plot & just porning it up - in the end, just becoming my longest sex scene to date (;

**Beta:** Still no one – I'm so lonely ._. Also I'm tired, so I'm not even going to proof read this.

The wet kiss bruised pleasingly against his lips, saliva mingling gratifyingly with the water droplets that clung to Harry's Adonis form. Blaise was an incredibly enthusiastic & easily met the golden boy's technique – unlike his Ice Prince counterpart, Blaise used his beauty & affluence to get him what he wanted, & very often that was Harry James Potter's cock. Harry pushed the Slytherin back towards the wall, allowing him to spread the boy's arms taunt & mouth at the toned chest laid bare to him. The chocolate coloured colour skin tasted more spicy than sweet, the flesh pliable to his teeth as he nibbled at the topless boy & enjoyed the sounds of writhing from pursed lips. Harry had really intended to use his _intimate_ prior knowledge of the boy to get an edge on Draco's reactions to the previous night's encounter – all it took was a dark look after a Quidditch game & Blaise has sauntered into the Gryffindor changing rooms appreciating Harry's state of undress straight from the showers. Shifting to his knees Harry got a better look at how well Blaises trousers fitted him, sculpting thighs that had obviously never played Quidditch & was just born to be idle & beautiful – what was it about Slytherins & effortless splendour? He nipped some more through the fabric, his hands caressing the hardened expance of the boys crotch. The boy was thrusting against his palm, moving his hands to undo the fastening.

"Fuck Potter, if I knew today'd be when you finally gave me head – I'd have worn better underwear"

"Don't stupid Zabinni, you never wear underwear" A husky laugh erupted from above, mixed with sighs of pleasure as Harry's fingers found their way towards his beckoning shaft. There was a playful grin on the jaded saviour's lips & he pushed the tight fitting fabric down to reveal the boy's prize.

"I need something from you Blaise" A whine was the instant response.

"Does it involve getting to know what I taste like?"

"It could do, if you're willing to be liberal with your own lips" The dark skinned boy looked down with a raised eyebrow.

"Draco – what's he like in the snake pit" More laughter.

"You're wasting your time Potter, Malfoy doesn't fuck"

"You'll have to do better than that if you want my pretty lips closer to that pleading erection of yours" Harry punctuated his point by removing his hands from the boys crotch – a sulky whine was the response.

"He's on edge a lot these days, the war didn't do his complacency any good" Harry made an encouraging noise & began kissing up the boy's thigh.

"He's not going to fuck you, as there's no way his father would approve" Harry bit the soft flesh of his thigh.

"OUCH! POTTER! Alright, he needs help – with lessons, it's dead important to him." He moaned a little has Harry began licking around his cock. "Especially Defence Against... God yes Potter... He's terrified about flunking it.. Yes, please yes... & of course there's you, who's got him looking over his back evering FUH-KINNGGG minute" Harry had what he need, but he still put his mouth around the base of the rigid member - humming extravagantly, as if weighing up what he'd heard. Blaise seemed to enjoy this and began to thrust his exposed leeking tip against Harry's jaw.

"Well if that's all you've got Zabini.."

"Oh come on Potter – Harry, please? Please give me head?" His voice was needy but for sexual gratification not affection, just the way the wayward brunette preferred.

"How about you remind me how that works again & I'll think about it" His voice was amused & confident, jumping up to kiss the boy before slinking back to sit on the changing bench – leg's stretch & cock standing proud for attention. Blaise was incredibly bemused but new this is how it worked with Potter, he laughed it off in the end – falling to his knees & crawling forward to meet Harry. Blaise had a fantastic arrogance when giving head, you could press him up against a wall & plough his mouth silly & he'd just grin at you – knowing it was the best head you've ever received. He didn't like to work gradually either, no teasing licks from him – just full onslaught mouth, swallowing another inch with every dive. It was fucking fantastic.

"YES!" Harry began a liturgy of affirmations, cursing broadly & smoothing his fingers through the clipped short style of the boy's hair. The Gryffindor could feel the girth of his cock spread the boys lips, cleverly tucked over his teeth to allow him to drag them down against the solid flesh invading his liquid heat. It was a flawless blowjob, but Harry wasn't in the mood to have to finish Blaise off afterwards so pulled the eager boy off.

"Up here, NOW!" Swivelling the Slytherin around so he was sitting on his lap & Harry could swing one arm around & begin jerking him off. There was no lube, so Harry had to crudely spit on his fingers to wet the boy – it didn't matter too much, Blaise was no virgin. Three fingers in & Zabini was yelling at him to just push in already.

"For you, anything" Harry purred, raising the boy slightly so he could feed his cock into the eternal tightness of the darker boy's body. They both sighed, rocking slightly to acclimatise with so little lube, but soon they were fucking hard & furiously – Zabini being light enough for Harry to clutch and bounce in his lap. Even now, Harry couldn't but think how perfectly Draco would fit to him at this angle – how the incredibly slight boy would be a dream to grasp and manipulate across his crotch. These thoughts, as always recently, pushed him over the edge – bring Zabini with him with a few deft strokes.

They sat panting for a few minutes, Blaise swivelling to enjoy post coital kissing – it was enjoyable, but Harry was far too hot & sticky... & then an idea struck.

"Shower? Another round of head & I might just catch on to this fellatio idea..."

**A.N.** So in the end, I decided to make the whole chapter smut. /laughs.  
I'll write another soon!


End file.
